The present invention is an improvement on my sprayer cup shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,778.
In the use of the cup shown in my earlier patent and also cups of other designs, it has been found that under certain conditions there is a tendency for the contents of the cup to be ejected into and through the venting arrangement, causing spillage of the paint and possible clogging of the venting arrangement.
Furthermore, it was found that the design of the valving arrangement for controlling the impeller should be improved to reduce the cost of manufacture and assembly without sacrificing its favorable operating conditions.